The present invention concerns dashpots and more particularly hydraulic dashpots of the sort having a piston with at least one port therethrough and a cylinder such that when the piston is moved into the cylinder by a force to be damped liquid is moved by the piston through an adjustable transfer or spill valve into a low pressure space and when the force is no longer acting on the piston the liquid makes its way back out of the low pressure space into the piston cylinder through a check valve.